Battle for Narita (episode)
Battle for Narita is the eleventh episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary The Black Knights' assault on the Britannian Army in Narita proves successful, and Cornelia is cornered by Kallen and Lelouch. At Euphemia's request, Suzaku rushes onto the battlefield in the Lancelot to rescue Cornelia. He saves her and manages to corner Lelouch. C.C. comes to his rescue by mentally traumatizing Suzaku. The Black Knights retreat from the conflict in victory, leaving the Japan Liberation Front and the Britannian Army to fight amongst themselves. Plot With over 80% of the Britannian forces wiped out by Kallen, Lloyd tells Suzaku that the Black Knights have arrived. He hopes that this is "their chance", though they will be stuck there for the time being, which Cecile finds rash. As Euphemia is informed on the whole matter, Kallen continues wiping out Britannians as she had with Jeremiah, including Kewell Soresi, and the Black Knights move in on the rest of the reinforcements, with varying results of success. Zero decides that if they pull this off, they can be considered true soldiers. The Britannians prepare to evacuate Cornelia when Euphemia notices two unknown trucks heading in Cornelia's direction. It is Tohdoh with numerous Burais, attempting to kill Cornelia and get revenge for the invasion. Using giant swords and their agility, they manage to slice through several Sutherlands and become very confident, so Cornelia flees as Guilford fights Tohdoh. Kallen informs Zero of this, who sees it as an opportunity to break through her Royal Guard. The Britannians begin to start losing their ground with Tohdoh's arrival, and in turn Euphemia's advisors advise her to deploy her main forces in, but she refuses to avoid anymore lives (civilian included) put at risk. At that moment, Lloyd rings in and claims he and Suzaku are getting "bored", and asks for the Lancelot to be deployed. The advisors think he is just being selfish, but Suzaku whispers "Euphie" to Euphemia, and so she accepts. The Japanese Liberation Front decides to trust the Black Knights as they finally start to lose ground. In a small valley, however, Cornelia is confronted by Kallen while Zero and two others prepare to pin her in. As Suzaku prepares to make his move, Lloyd asks him why he is in the kill-everyone military when he wants to only save lives. Suzaku explains he is in there because he is a reformist, but Lloyd says that that will get him killed, causing Cecile to stop him. After Cornelia is pinned in, Lelouch prepares to capture her, at which point he will interrogate her. Refusing this, Cornelia tries to kill Kallen, but she promptly tears off the arms of her Gloucester with her electric impulse while the Front regains their footing. Cornelia plans to sacrifice herself to avoid surrender, but before she can Suzaku barrels her out of the way. After assessing Cornelia's situation, he engages Kallen, who appears evenly matched with him, while Cornelia fights Zero. Although Kallen destroys most of Suzaku's weapons, he eventually pushes her off a cliff, damaging her right hand. As Ohgi recovers her, Zero angrily orders a retreat, but while on his own, Suzaku defeats his far less-skilled Burai and he is forced to eject. While Ohgi discusses what Zero is thinking with Kallen and Tamaki, Zero exits his pod and faces Suzaku, both still unaware of the other's identity. Suzaku, having deemed Zero's actions are wrong despite his good intentions, prepares to shoot Zero, but C.C. suddenly walks in between them, and Suzaku instantly recognizes her. C.C. touches the Lancelot, and sends a shockwave into Suzaku. Suzaku sees the illusions of the Geass and then an illusion of his father, who walks toward him. Suzaku becomes psychologically traumatized, saying that he didn't have a choice with something. C.C. then tells Zero to flee, but Zero says that they leave together since he can't just be receiving favors. He taps her on the shoulder, which causes him to see C.C.'s origins. This in turn causes him to appear in Suzaku's mind, and they start experiencing horrific images simultaneously. Frantic, Suzaku begins firing rounds aimlessly, badly injuring C.C. with rock debris. Cornelia then gives the order to retreat, and although she escapes, Britannia loses the Battle of Narita. The Black Knights celebrate victory when Kallen notices that Zero is missing. In a cave, Lelouch begins to treat C.C.'s wounds, intending to analyze her blood and discover what she is. While C.C. is unconscious, she unintentionally says her actual name, to Lelouch's surprise. When C.C. recovers, she tells Lelouch that there was no point in rescuing her, but Lelouch says he figured out her name, which is only said to be "more human". C.C. begins to lament on this, and even breaks down, saying that she forgot everything, so there's no point in her name. Lelouch decides then to thank her for everything - the only time she has ever been thanked - but refuses to say it again. C.C., overwhelmed with emotion, asks Lelouch to say her name again. However, the audio is muted. Ionically, C.C. says that the second time he said her name lacked tenderness. At that moment, Kallen finds them in the cave, thereby meeting C.C. for the first time, while Zero bids C.C. farewell, saying he does not know why "snow" (her name) is white, but still finds it beautiful. Meanwhile, Cornelia assesses everything and grumbles over the fact that she lost. Suzaku is eventually stopped after the Lancelot runs out of power, and Euphemia brings him out, though he is still going berserk. And Jeremiah is revealed to be alive, albeit delirious and critically injured while walking through town, and he collapses in front of a truck carrying more of the capsules that held C.C., his fate unknown. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle of Narita (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Hallucinatory experience from C.C.'s Code of Immortality. Quotes *"In their hearts, everyone has faith in their own existence and ultimate triumph. However, when time and destiny unfold, this faith turns out to be quite fleeting - and pointless." -C.C. *Conversation between Lloyd and Suzaku **"Suzaku, there's one thing I want to ask you." -Lloyd **"What's that?" -Suzaku **"More than anything you hate when people die yet you're in the military. Why is that?" -Lloyd **"I'm in the military to stop people from dying." -Suzaku **"And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday" -Lloyd *"But people aren't just pieces in a chess game. Zero wouldn't think like that. If he did, he'd end up using us as pawns too. I don't believe he'd do that. His rage is real. He hates Britannia as much as we do. And I think a person who knows rage, also knows sorrow." -Ohgi *"This girl, she can't be human. She recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal. She was shot in the head in Shinjuku and yet..." -Lelouch *Conversation between Guilford and Cornelia **"Oh, what about Kururugi? -Cornelia **"He's safe now. We had to wait until his energy filler ran out to finally stop him." -Guilford **"Stop him? From what? Was there a problem with his unit?" -Cornelia **"Apparently it was going berserk."- Guilford **"A failure unworthy of my older brother's forces." -Cornelia *"C.C., I don't know why snow is white, but I still think snow is beautiful. I don't hate it." -Lelouch *"Still not enough. I need something more to checkmate Cornelia and I have a feeling that what's missing is inside of me, something I have to face and overcome. Then, I can lead the Black Knights to the next stage. Yes, and if necessary, I'll even..." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)